


Let me take care of you.

by orphan_account



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is not used to letting people take care of him. Dom insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this fits into the films but Dom and Brian are living together, Brian is still a cop.

Brian hurt. That was the only word for it. He hurt. Still it had been worth it in the end, the bad guy had been caught and justice had been done. So what if he was a little bruised. He paused outside the door for a moment. He was a little worried that Dom might feel him being a little bruised was a slightly bigger deal then he did.

Dom heard the door and felt the same rush of contentment that he always did at the knowledge Brian was coming home to him. Brian called out a greeting and then headed for the kitchen. The grin he had ready to greet Brian with froze at the sight of the bruise across Brian’s face.

“Bri…”

Brian smiled a little hesitantly. “It’s okay, I’m alright.”

“What happened?”

“Chase,” Brian didn’t see the point of elaborating.

Dom nodded and walked over to Brian slowly. He raised a hand and stroked it gently over Brian’s cheek. Brian leaned forward into his space and Dom slipped a hand around to stroke the back of his neck. Brian lent against him but something in the movement made him flinch and he pulled back wincing. Dom smoothed his thumb up to Brian’s ear very gently.

“Where else?”

“Huh?” 

“Where else are you hurt?” Dom elaborated.

Brian started to shrug but the movement obviously hurt him so instead he just murmured: “just a few bruises. I’m alright.”

“Bruises where?” Dom asked quietly but firmly.

“It’s nothing,” Brian said, trying to sound relaxed and he tried to slide to the right and get past Dom but Dom held his arm out and gripped the side of the kitchen counter. He heard the sharp breath Brian took and he made a point of meeting his eyes.

Brian swallowed. “I’m alright Dom, really.”

“You’re in pain. Tell me where,” Dom kept his voice soft.

Brian just looked at him. Dom sighed inwardly. He was still not always clear about the way Brian’s mind worked. His upbringing had been so different from Dom’s. He wasn’t used to being part of a family.

Dom gently began to unbutton Brian’s shirt. He glanced his eyes over Brian’s chest and down his stomach. There were a couple of bruises already formed and Dom was betting there were plenty still forming. He ran his finger tips down over Brian. He rested his hand against a nasty bruise on his stomach. 

“Does this hurt?”

“A little,” Brian admitted. “Let’s go into the living room.”

“Where else Bri?”

“Look…” Brian was obviously trying to sound stern but his voice cracked. Dom wanted to take him in his arms and hold him close but first he wanted to know exactly where Brian was hurt. 

“Tell me when something hurts…” and he gently started running his hand across Brian’s body. He watched as Brian gritted his teeth and remained stock still. Luckily he knew Brian’s body and could pick up on the slight shifts and tenses. 

“Here?” he asked, pressing down slightly against a rib.

Brian moaned very softly and nodded. Dom nodded in turn and then ran his hands down Brian’s arms very gently. Brian flinched noticeably when he reached his right elbow. Dom looked up quickly.

“Your elbow?”

Brian nodded.

“Bend it for me?”

Brian moved it gingerly. It obviously hurt but he could move it. He finished Brian’s arms and then reached down and began to slowly unbutton his trousers. Brian didn’t move but his whole body tensed. Dom let Brian’s trousers drop to the floor and was about to fall to his knees when Brian said tightly: “my knee, my left knee hurts. I banged it pretty hard.”

Dom felt a rush of relief and warmth that Brian had at least admitted this. He wasn’t sure what step it was but he felt like it was an important one.

“Hurt a lot?”

Brian nodded, and for the first time he relaxed enough that Dom could really see the pain on his face. Dom glanced down at his knee, swollen and red. Dom walked to the freezer and took out a pack of frozen peas. Brian stepped out of his trousers, obviously in pain at the movement. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Dom said with a wry smile.

Brian caught it and returned it. Usually when Dom said something along those lines the circumstances were somewhat different. Brian started towards to bedroom, limping slightly and Dom was immediately there. He slipped an arm around Brian and supported him to the bedroom and helped him lie down on the bed. 

Dom grabbed a pillow and propped Brian’s knee up on it gently. Then he firmly pressed the peas down on Brian’s knee. Brian hissed and automatically tried to pull away. Dom pressed one hand down on Brian’s thigh to hold him still and with the other kept the ice against his knee. Brian’s hands clenched in the sheets and he held himself still. Dom released his thigh, keeping his hand on Brian’s knee and he slid up so he was lying against Brian. With his free hand he reached across and smoothed the golden curls.

“Brian,” Dom said it firmly.

“Yeah.”

“I know that as a cop sometimes you’re going to have to do things that mean that you get hurt. I don’t like it but I respect it and I won’t hassle you about it. But the deal is…you get hurt you let me take care of you.” 

“I’m a grown up Dom, I don’t need taking care of.”

Dom smiled gently at that but tightened his grip in Brian’s hair. “See that’s where you’re wrong. Everyone needs taking care of sometimes. And that’s what family does. You don’t know what because you’ve never been part of a family as a “grown up.” Well you are now. And you’re going to have to get used to it because I take care of the people I love.”

He watched Brian swallow at that. “People you love?”

“Mmm ,” and he leaned down to kiss Brian. “You going to freak out about that as well as the fact I wanted to know where you were hurt?”

Brian looked away and blushed slightly. “I wasn’t freaking out…”

“Yes you were. Want to tell me why?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t like to feel vulnerable.”

Dom nodded and then kissed him again. God, he wanted to tear apart everyone who’d made Brian this frightened with his bare hands.

“Bri, you’re only vulnerable if there’s some sort of danger. And I promise you…you’re always safe with me.”

Brian looked up at him and then nodded. “I do know that…I feel safer with you then I’ve ever felt.”

“Good. It’s not just you any more Brian. You’re not alone.”

Brian nodded again and then smiled. “You love me?”

Dom just grinned and nodded. 

“I love you too.”

Dom grinned wider and kissed him. When he pulled away he laughed and said: “you know I’d imagined that we’d fuck after we said that for the first time.”

“You can fuck me,” Brian said quickly, his body arching slightly towards Dom.

“Is there any part of you that doesn’t hurt?”

He watched Brian begin to insist he was fine before making himself reply “not really.”

“Well, in case I haven’t made it clear…you being in pain is not something that gets me hot. Let’s just lie here for a while and then I’ll fix us something to eat.” And he curled his body around Brian’s.

“How’s your knee?”

“Ice has numbed it a bit. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk well tomorrow though.”

Dom ran a hand over Brian’s chest soothingly. “I guess you’ll just have to stay in bed and let me take care of you for the day then.”

Brian laughed softly. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
